Pen Pal
by The Best Dreamer
Summary: This is the untold start of the Saddle Club! FYI: Lisa has been at Pine Holow her entire life and Stevies twins name has magicly been changed to Max
1. Scotter

Disclaimer: I do not own the saddle club I wish I did and maybe I might make a newer series when I get older. I also don't own $1,000. Thx for reading and reviewing!

Pen Pal

Ch1

Scooter

'_I was finally on my own independent... No parents to take charge. My mum and dad where gardeners, and owned a huge castle in Scotland. I have $1,000 so I need to get to Uncle's, get a job, and make friends_,' I thought while waiting to get off my plane. My uncle knew this guy that owned a café by a riding stables and gets plenty of customers. _'I think I should work there!'_

"Ticket," I looked up to see a tall dark skinned woman with reading glassed on a string around her neck. I handed her my ticket and she placed her glasses on the tip of her nose, read the ticket, then handed my ticket back, and then took off her glasses. She repeated this with every person after me. '_Why doesn't she just leave those on?'_ I questioned myself. I left the unloading area and went to the baggage claim. I noticed that a lot of them where labeled 'horse blanket' or 'horse harness / grooming supplies' There where a lot like this I took it that in this area that most people had horses. I noticed my bag had already arrived and I grabbed setting my carryon on top of it. I hurried to the buss load just in time and got on the bus that led strait to my uncles.

When I gave the busman a coin I noticed he had a scar on his left eye. It looked like it was burned. He had a bunch of tattoos on his upper right arm. He looked like a drunk in a bus driver's suit. I was quite nerves when I red the logo on the man's coat. It read, _"We'll get you to you place with out any worry, hopefully"_ Hopefully... The same logo was on his hat as well, then I when to take a seat.

'_Wow. What horses!' _I was looking out the window of the bus to see that snow had fallen on the trees with twelve wild horses galloping through them. There was a river coming up and as we went over the bridge the horses soared over the river in a giant leap! As we turned right they went strait to dodge some more trees then rest in a small patch of green grass.

"Beautiful," said the man beside, he had a strong New England accent me "Just like in me painting... The horses I inquire to." He said looking at me directly.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, they are amazing. Wonder if any person could tame one?"

"Heavens no! They are Gods creatures and they are free..." the old man went into a daze, "but school horses my boy are the ones that are already trained and happy to let a parson ride him."

"Hmm..." Was my reply to that. "Oh! Wait this is my stop!" I called pulling a string to ring a bell and the bus screeched to a stop and I got off.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

First Chap. I will have more keep Reading and Reviewing! Thanx a mill.


	2. Stevie

Pen Pal

Chapter 2

Stevie

Mean while:

I was shoveling hay into Bell's stall when Carol and Lisa my two best friends came running up to me.

"You won't guess this!" exclaimed Lisa.

"We got Pen Pals!" Carol said.

"And they are from America!" Lisa added.

"Tomorrow we will be assigned too them." Commented Carol.

"The only bad part is that-" Lisa was cut off.

"-it will take two to three weeks for them to receive and send back" Carol finished.

"Wow! Did you guys practice that or something?" I finally asked. Then we started to laugh.

"Hey! Let's go on a Hack!" Lisa piped up from the laughter. Carol went to her stall on the right of Bell's and Lisa went to the left. We where all tacked up in no time and where heading out to the trail when I saw Liam and Phil.

"Phil!" he looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Is he ok?" Carol asked.

"Ya, he's usually glad to see us." Lisa said. I looked at Lisa in regard to her comment.

"Usually?" Stevie asked.

"Umm..." Carol said in her 'most not wanting to know what she is about too say _Umm..._'

"No don't say anything!" I shouted. Bell reared in shock and bolted. There was a tall and wide gate ahead of us and Bell was ready to leap I closed my eyes. I Felt like I was floating for just a second and then we landed with a thud on the other side. Bell continued to gallop onward dogging trees and rocks. Flying over fallen trees and logs. It seamed like forever holding on for dear life, but she soon she slowed down to a small clearing with a little cottage near the edge of the forest and there was a small stream flowing on one side with a little barn placed on another side. There was a little fire in the middle of the clearing with logs around it.

"Wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say of such a cute little place. I jumped off of Bell and tied her up to a tree so I could look around. The barn was empty from what I could see. The cottage was unlocked but the windows filled with dust. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I went in. As I walked in I was in this little living room with a couch and a rocking chair. I continued into the kitchen where there was a table and three chairs in the corner. Along the wall were a stove, fridge, microwave and pantry. There was a window on another side and above it was a small sign that said:

_Here is are home,_

_Faith, Charity, and Hope,_

_Fun for all,_

_And all for Fun!_

I reached for it to get a closer look but it slipped out of my hands and fell onto the floor and I noticed something on the back. Picking it up I read:

_Faith is for knowing the cottage will be safe,_

_Charity is for every thing we had put into this cottage,_

_And Hope is for not giving up when,_

_Build the cottage._

_No one will ever know how we lived or died._

"Died? How on earth could they write this if they where dead?" I placed the sign back and then I heard laughter outside and I ran to see two girls around my horse. There was another on Bell.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave. They did not turn to look not call back. They continued to laugh and pet Bell. I started to walk forward.

"Who are we?" they said in harmony.

"Yes, who are you?" I said. They still would not look at me.

"We are-" One girl on the ground said.

"What we-" The other girl that was on the ground continued

"Are." The girl on Bell finished.

"And this is are horse." They said together.

"No, she's mine. That's my Bell."

"Bell?" They said together, "Bell is more a ghost than alive. She is..." they paused and looked at me then disappeared. "Boo!" They screamed as they reappeared right in front me.

"Ah!" I screamed falling back into tall grass closing my eyes and hoping that they would not hurt me then I heard a faint giggle then it was gone.

"We will be back." I heard them one last time, "Good day..."

When I opened them I was laying on the couch in the Pine hollow.

"Hey she's awake!" I heard Carols voice.

"Are you ok? You took quite a nasty fall" came Lisa's voice.

"Stevie?" It was my twin brother. _How did he get here_? "You ok?"

I sat up and looked at every one. "I- I'm A bit shocked."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Second Chap. Is up and I am still rolling! Please review and continue the story!


	3. Liz

Chapter 3

Liz

I looked at Stevie when she got up from the couch and I wanted to know what she meant.

"Shocked?" I asked her as she walked past me.

"Ya," she seamed like she was in another world.

"How about I find Bell, she must not have gone far from the-"

"No!" She yelled, "She isn't mine!" Every one now was looking at her. "She isn't mine..."She kept mumbling to herself.

"Ok..." Carol and Lisa walked her out to the barn.

"She isn't mad at you she is just shaken up I think." I looked up and there was my prince, Stevie's twin brother.

"H-h-hi" I managed to say. "I mean ya she must just be. Um, I'm Liz."

"I'm Max; want to grab something at the Digital Bean?" _Was this a date?_

"Sure" I finally said after debating if it was a date or not. We walked down to the Digital Bean and started a conversation!

"So you ride?" He asked.

"Yup. You?"

"Na, have any horses?"

"Nope. So... have any pets?"

"Yeah! Stevie has Bell, and I have Static, he's my Burmese Mt. dog."

"Cool! I have a bearded dragon, his name's Killer," we laughed. He held the door open for me as we walked in to the Digital Bean. We sat down at a two person table and waited for a waiter. When the waiter did come I got a chocolate shake he got vanilla. The waiter had red, short, curly hair and I had not noticed him here before.

"Do you like Max?" I asked Max

"What?" Max asked.

"Max, the owner of the stables."

"Oh I thought you were asking if I liked myself, which would be weird. He's ok, a little mean... But in a good way, I mean you wouldn't be happy when Stevie got hurt." I smiled, we talked a bit more and when are food came it was chow time. We finished in 5 minuets flat. The date went so well we where going out again on Friday night!

Just for the record it was a date because he said, "I'm glad I could take you out... How about we go out again next Friday?" Well duh I said yes! Why wouldn't I?

But I said it rather oddly, "I'd love to! Well I don't love you, but- um- I mean we just met- but I like you as a friend and I would be glad to see- I mean go out with you next Friday." _'Please tell me I don't sound like a dork!' _ I thought.

Max laughed, "See you Friday then. Bye!"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!!#

The Third Chap.! I'm so happy. Please review and the next chapter will be up shortly.


	4. Liam

Chapter 4

Liam

'_run... now- Now!'_ I ran, fast. I could not take the pressure of being an only child, having to do every thing perfectly. _'That's the bus!' _"Wait!" I called as the bus was just about to leave the stop. It's squeaky breaks made it stop ever so fast and I hoped on.

"Ticket?" asked the driver, and I handed him my mother's bus ticket I had taken from her. The Driver stamped the ticket and gave it back. I found a seat next to the window, and a stop later an old man sat down next to me.

"The snow is almost melted..." he said.

"Yea..." I replied.

"But you still can see the tracks, of the wild horses."

"Yeah."

"You know lad the tracks could teach you a lesson."

"What lesson would that be sir?"

"You should never run from some thing, if you are running away from some thing else." Then I stood up and rang the bell and the breaks squeaked and I got off.

Another bus soon came, but going the other direction and I got on.

"Where are you going now boy at a time like this?" asked the driver as I gave him the ticket and he stamped it.

"Home." And I took the ticket back and sat down near the front.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Chapter four is short but chapter five won't be... here is a little heads up:

"Dr. Judy? ... Its Starlight, please come quick I don't know what it could be! ..." hanging up I ran to get Max.


End file.
